Diario de un chico obsesionado
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: Mike Newton no está bien de la cabeza, ha ido al sicólogo muchas veces pero nada ayuda ¿Cuál es su obsesión? Simple, Bella Swan. Entonces decide escribir un diario de todas sus experiencias ligando a esta muchacha. No intenten hallarle sentido solo rían!


**Diario del Guapísisimo Mike Newton**

**Viernes 21 de Julio, Forks, Washington:**

Hace algunos meses había llegado una chica nueva al instituto. Corrección: una _muy linda_ chica nueva. La vi por primera vez en la cafetería, era tan hermosa que mi mente no pudo pensar en algo más que "Newton, eres un galán y ésta caerá como todas las otras", ¡sí eso es! Mike Newton tiene un nuevo objetivo y ese es Bella Swan.

PS: Edward Cullen me ve con mucho odio.

**Sábado 22 de Julio, Forks, Washington:**

Tenía que estar preparado para comenzar el plan "Ligar con Bella Swan y hacerla mi novia" o como me gusta llamarlo, el plan: LCBSYHMN Muy simple ¿Verdad? Sólo me tardé dos horitas en pensarlo.

Después de terminar el nombre me pasé el resto del día en la computadora buscando frases para ligar con ella.

¡Encontré unas muy buenas! Son tan ¡WOW! La primera dice: "¿Eres un ángel? Porque creo que caíste del cielo" o algo así… no sé, la leí hace diez minutos… ni que fuera Einstein para recordar tanto…

PS: ¡Hola Mami! ¡Gracias por la lechita y las galletas! ¡Adiós Mami! _Esa era mi mami…_ y lo que iba a decir era… amm…. ¿Qué era?... no sé de seguro era sobre lo guapo que soy…

PS2: No entiendo porque mi mami cuando vio lo que hacía se comenzó a reír…

**Lunes 24 de Julio, Forks, Washington 8:35 a.m.:**

Sé que todos los días amanezco guapo pero cuando me vi en el espejo hoy en la mañana casi me caigo de la sorpresa… ¡Hoy estaba ultra, mega, híper, super-duper guapo! Bella Swan sería mía hoy.

Llegué al instituto e hice una entrada como la que había visto a Alice Cullen hacer el primer día de clases (girar el volante para que chillaran las llantas y todos voltearan y me notaran), lo que no me esperaba era que iba a estar lloviendo ¿Cómo no había visto la lluvia antes? Bueno, no importa el punto es que no esperaba que estuviera lloviendo y el suelo estuviera mojado causando que el auto se resbalara y fuera a dar contra el árbol en el que estaba Bella Swan…

¡Un momento!...

¡¿EL ÁRBOL EN EL QUE ESTABA BELLA SWAN? Ohh no… atropellé a mi siguiente conquista… iré preso por matarla… sin querer y conservando todo mi orgullo comencé a llorar y a gritar "¡Soy muy _guapo_ para ir a prisión!" Lo que no me esperaba era que Edward Cullen con una mirada entre homicida y divertida tocara la ventana de mi auto abrazado a Bella que me miraba como queriéndose reír… No… Bella nunca se reiría de mí, ya me había enterado por Alice Cullen de que yo era su héroe…

-Newton-me dijo Cullen con su voz profunda y para nada atractiva como repetía Jessica una y otra vez durante el almuerzo.

-Cullen-le respondí con el mismo tono de voz, aunque a mí me salió una voz mucho más varonil.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Casi atropellas a Bella!-

-_que mal que no te atropellé a ti-_pensé con una sonrisa mientras Cullen me miraba con odio, de seguro envidioso porque yo era, soy y seguiré siendo mucho más guapo que él por toda la eternidad y también porque todas las chicas eran mías.

Creí escucharle algo como _"en tus sueños" _perode seguro fue mi imaginación.

-No me sucede nada Cullen ¿Qué te sucede a ti?-le dije molesto porque él estuviera molesto.

-Eres un cabeza hueca Newton-dijo dándose la vuelta aún con Bella abrazado y comenzado a caminar lejos de mi auto. Si no conociera tan bien a _mi_ Bellita como la conozco hubiera pensado que ella y Cullen tenían algo, pero yo sabía que ella moría por mí entonces seguí con mi rutina diaria, me peiné y apliqué gel a mi cabello para hacerlo más genial _si es que es posible_ y antes de mostrar la valiosa mercancía que yo representaba a la población femenina de Forks me tomé unas fotografías en diferentes poses y me sentí contento con la apariencia que tenía. _"Hoy va a ser un día provechoso" _me dije a mí mismo mientras salía del auto.

**Lunes 24 de Julio, Forks, Washington 2:35 p.m:**

Había avanzado mucho con Bella hoy, ya era hora de irnos pero yo la pensaba esperar para acompañarla a casa porque, claro, soy un caballero. En fin, hoy la había invitado a cenar de una forma muy sutil y aunque no me había respondido (de seguro le encantó tanto mi proposición que se quedó en shock), noté en sus ojos un brillo de emoción y comenzó a abrir su boca para hablar pero la inoportuna de Alice Cullen interrumpió el momento en el que ella me diría que sí.

PS: Vengarme de Alice Cullen por interrumpir mi momento con _mi_ Bella (Sí ahora ella sería _mi_ Bella).

Me distraje tanto que no vi cómo _mi_ Bella se subía a su auto y salía del estacionamiento.

PS: Mañana no pensar tanto…

**Viernes 28 de Julio, Forks, Washington:**

_Mi_ Bella seguía haciéndose la difícil, yo adoro eso en las chicas… es tan excitante el hecho de tener que lidiar con ello. Aunque ella me había rechazado nueve citas, y yo sé que ese Cullen la tiene amenazada para que no acepte salir conmigo, no me rendiría hasta que dijera que sí.

-¡Bella!-le grité levantando la mano, creí verla aumentar el paso pero ella era incapaz de alejarse de mí, de seguro no me había escuchado.

-¡Bella!-le grité incluso más alto para que me oyera pero sólo logré que todas las personas que estaban en ese pasillo voltearan a ver y se comenzaran a reír.

-Lo sé es gracioso que Bella no me haya notado- quise responderles pero cuando giré la cabeza para buscar a _mi_ Bella no la encontré por ningún lado.

Desistí de la idea de encontrarla cuando el timbre para entrar a clases sonó y me tuve que ir directo a la mía.

PS: Cuando entré a mi clase, Edward Cullen me miraba con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a _mi_ Bella por la cintura pues él estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

PS2: Se notaba la cara de asco que tenía _mi _Bella porque Cullen estuviera tan cerca.

PS3: Soy TAN guapo que ni Edward Cullen se me compara

PS4: Mi mami se sigue riendo de mi cada vez que me encuentra buscando frases para conquistar a Bella y no entiendo porque…

PS5: ¿Ya dije lo guapo que soy? ¡PUES LO SOY! Hasta hay veces que exagero…

**Jueves 10 de Agosto, Forks, Washington:**

Edward Cullen había sobornado o amenazado a Bella para que fuera su novia, de eso estaba seguro… pues porque otra razón estaría con Cullen si no fuera por eso, digo, teniéndome a mí ¿para qué quiere a Cullen?

Ella le tiene tanto miedo a Cullen que ya ni se sienta en nuestra mesa sino que la pequeña de los Cullen, siempre la jala contra su voluntad, (pues se nota que ella no quiere) a _esa_ mesa.

Pero yo sé que ella me mira cada vez que Cullen no la está viendo, suplicándome con la mirada que la salve de ahí. Y como me dijo Alice Cullen una vez, yo soy su héroe y debo salvarla.

Con ese pensamiento y con una sonrisa al imaginarme a Cullen sorprendido cuando Bella prefiera ir conmigo y no con él, me puse de pie y me dirigí con paso seguro hacia la mesa de los Cullen.

-¿Qué quieres Newton?-dijo enojada Rosalie Hale.

-Nada contigo Barbie-dije molesto, no con ella, sino con Cullen, pero me arrepentí de mis palabras pues Emmett, la mole, Cullen me gruño y me tomó del cuello empujándome contra una pared.

-Nadie le dice a mi Rose Barbie, ¡Entendiste Newton!-dijo con una cara que de verdad me dio miedo y yo sólo le atiné a asentir.

-Más te vale que nunca te acerques a ella o a ningún miembro de mi familia, incluyendo a Bella o te voy a romper eso que tu llamas cara ¿Has comprendido?-dijo amenazadoramente mientras me soltaba y yo me frotaba mi hermoso cuello.

Pero yo no me iba a quedar así nada más, ¡Nadie se burla de Michael María Newton Buttouski! Entonces me lancé contra la espalda de Emmett Cullen y el sólo se volteo y me miró con una cara de obvia diversión, lo cual no entendí hasta el momento en el que choqué contra un muro de piedra. ¿Pero, no estaba Cullen frente a mí unos momentos antes? ¿Porque había chocado contra un muro de piedra entonces?

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos vi como mi Bellita iba flotando con sus alas y su traje blanco hacia mí y me decía al oído "Te amo Mike, eres tan guapo y hermoso que acepto ser tu novia, no hay nadie mejor que tú y odio a Cullen" quise responderle y decirle que ya lo sabía pero una piña parlante movió a Bella de enfrente mío y me dio un beso ¡en los labios!

-¡Oye piña!- dije muy enojado-¿quién te crees para arruinar mi momento con Bella?

-Yo soy Piña Piñón, luchador profesional y dueño de la CBP (Campo de batalla Piñón). Y tu admirador secreto…-me dijo con un guiño.

_Genial una piña gay…_

¿Bueno y que quieres de mi?-le dije molesto

-Quiero que bailes conmigo…

-¿Bailar? ¿Y Bailar qué?

-¡LA MACARENA!-y acto seguido sacó unos brazos de su cuerpo y comenzó a bailar la macarena.

Ahí mis ojos ya no aguantaron y se cerraron viendo por última vez a esa piña luchadora gay amante de la macarena.

**Jueves 24 de Agosto, Forks, Washington:**

Había pasado dos semanas en la prisión que todos llamaban "Hospital". ¡DOS SEMANAS!, no me puedo imaginar lo mucho que había sufrido mi pobre Bellita al estar sola en el instituto con Cullen dos semanas… y sin su héroe… que triste

Aunque por el lado bueno, la piña gay me visitaba frecuentemente y nos hicimos buenos amigos…

Mañana salía de este bendito hospital y el lunes ya estaría de regreso con _mi_ Bella y le daría un buen golpe a Cullen…

**Lunes 28 de Agosto, Forks, Washington:**

-¡Hola Instituto de Forks! ¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban!-grité cuando me bajé de mi auto, logrando que todos me vieran sorprendidos y un poco asustados.

-Ya sé que mi belleza asusta-les respondí sonriente

Después de esa entrada tan ¡WOW! Me dirigí con paso seguro hacia el instituto y me encontré a Bella guardando sus cosas en su casillero por lo que me acerqué y cuando ella cerró su casillero yo puse mis brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para que ella no pudiera moverse mucho.

-¡Newton! ¡Déjame en paz!-yo sabía que eso no era lo que su corazón decía y por eso me acerqué para besarla, pero algo me jaló hacia atrás y me hizo estrellarme contra los casilleros del otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Te dije que no te le acercaras!-me gritó Emmett Cullen mientras me miraba furioso-ella es novia de Edward ahora y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Sí puedo!-le dije desde el suelo

-yo soy tú héroe ¿verdad Bella?-dije ahora dirigiéndome a Bella

-No

-Pero si mueres por mí ¿No?

-No

Ahí fue cuando salí corriendo derramando lagrimas (muy masculinas, por cierto), y me dirigí a mi auto, lo encendí y manejé hasta mi casita, me encerré en mi cuarto y encendí la computadora. Lo primero que vi fueron las veinte páginas de inútiles frases.

Cerrar…

Cerrar…

Cerrar…

Cerrar…

Cerrar…

Y así me fui hasta cerrar las veinte… pero hubo una que me llamó la atención.

_Malorx14 pregunta: "¿Cuándo es el día de los inocentes?"_

_Luisor248 responde: El día de los inocentes es el 28 de agosto, amigo Marlox14._

Revisé la fecha de hoy y descubrí que hoy… ¡Era el día del los inocentes! ¡El mundo volvía a tener sentido! ¡Bella si me amaba! Y me dije a mi mismo algo muy importante.

¡Mike, galán Newton está de vuelta y su objetivo es Isabella Swan!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Realmente no es un fic que tenga mucho sentido, pero ese es el punto ¿no? Realmente me gustaría que dejaran su opinión y me dijeran si quieren un <strong>__**Bella Pov.**__** de esta historia. ¡Gracias por leerme!**_

_**A las que leen abuela Swan, ¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! tal vez la actualización este mañana o el sábado... ¡Gracias por leerme!**_


End file.
